Series 13
The thirteenth series is most likely to appear in 2025. It has eleven episodes rather than ten which has a two-part episode special repeating the trend of Series 4 and Series 8. Featured Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *Scruff *Sally *Wilson *Winston *Low Lip *Hoothoot *Bertie *Stanley *Fiona *Annie and Clarabel *Sodor Brass Band *Reggie *Top Hatt *Max Porter *Marty McFly *Doc Emmett L. Brown *Biff Tannen (does not speak) *Buford Tannen (does not speak) *Elliot (cameo) *Miller (does not speak) *Cooper (does not speak) *Frank Fargo (does not speak) *The Mayor of Sodor (does not speak) *Farmer McColl (does not speak) *Farmer Trotter (does not speak) *Henrietta (cameo) *Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) *Jem Cole (cameo) *Mr. Percival (cameo) *The Photographer (cameo) *The Teacher (cameo) *The Maithwaite stationmaster (cameo) *The Knapford stationmaster (cameo) Episodes #Hot Air On Sally - Sally has her engine caught fire while she can't go anywhere. #Austin Breaks The Rules - Austin must do his best by not taking heavy loads. #Clunk Goes Siddeley - Siddeley hears the engine clunking. He can't deliver the mail. #Rescue Hero Sunny - Sunny is about to be a rescue hero at the Sodor Search and Rescue Center. #In My Africa - Safari shows Thomas about the animals who lived in Africa. #Thomas and Casey - After Percy's accident, Casey arrived on Sodor to do his work and Thomas will show him everything. #X Marks The Spot - Two military jets and one blue Navy steam engine ready for military missions. #A Happy Day For Safari - It has been a rainy day at the Sodor Safari Park, Safari has given Thomas some jobs to feed the animals and take passengers on a tour. #Railway Trip Part 1 - A new engine arrived at the Bermuda Triangle. Sir Topham Hatt has given Thomas, Hiro, Charlie, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand on a special Railway trip to Japan, Zimbabwe, Paris, and London. At one moment, Professor Bulleid and his German diesel shunters are up to no good. #Railway Trip Part 2 - Some of the dangerous assignments have started. Ethan, Justin, and Professor B has plans to stop Thomas, Sarah Zen Missle, Hubert Hitch Hiker, Hiro, Charlie, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand from foiling the evil scheme. #Welcome, German Diesels - After Ethan and Justin felt very bad enough for fighting, they did their work and apologized to Thomas and the other engines and Sir Topham Hatt welcomes to his railway. Featured Characters Including Original Characters *Edgar - A UK Navy blue steam train who helps Thomas trained for Military Outgoings. *Tick and Tock - Two military jets who were on tight squeeze for military missions. One-Hour Special Episode Characters *Raku - One of Hiro's Friends who joined the continental tour. *Kina - One of Hiro's Friends who joined the continental tour. *Professor Bulleid - Dennis and Norman's enemy who wanted to stop Thomas from foiling the evil scheme. *Ethan - A yellow German diesel who would stop from foiling the evil scheme. *Justin - A blue German diesel shunter who would stop from foiling the evil scheme. *Dodger - A dodging red German diesel shunter who would stop from foiling the evil scheme. *Frederick Rivaro - A red German diesel shunter who would stop from foiling the evil scheme. *Daniel Knight - An orange German diesel shunter who would stop from foiling the evil scheme. *Hubert Hitch Hiker - A dark grey european spy saddle tank engine who sets off foiling the evil scheme. *Casey - A yellow cuban narrow-gauge tank engine who helps Thomas foil the evil scheme. *Sarah - A Zimbabwe Steam Locomotive who would help Thomas on their dangerous mission. *Queen Elizabeth II - A green steam engine who tends to be queen. *Kolby - A blue diesel shunter who wanted to work with Hubert. *Kabuto - A dark blue Japanese steam engine (resembles as Hiro) who works for Daniel Knight. *Bradley Hauler - A black truck who carries Daniel Knight. Trivia *Two episodes, Railway Trip are both rated TV-Y-7 for using weapons (like the electromagnetic-pulse emitter), killing steam engines and attacking. *Instead of ten episodes, there were nine episodes. The one-hour special was two episodes each, repeating the trend of Series 4 and Series 8. Featured Cast *Michael Brandon as Diesel *Martin Sherman as Thomas and Percy *Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, James, Bash, 'Arry, Kevin, and Sir Topham Hatt *William Hope as Edward, Toby, Whiff, Dash, Farmer McColl, Farmer Trotter, and Bert *Jules de Jongh as Emily, Rosie, Mavis, the Duchess of Boxford, and the Schoolboy *Ben Small as Charlie, Rheneas, and Owen *Keith Wickham as Salty, Den, Stafford, Norman, and Dowager Hatt *Matt Wilkinson as Rusty *Rupert Degas as Dart, Flynn, and Bertie *Glenn Wrage as Spencer, Ferdinand, Rocky, Butch, and Cranky *David Bedella as Victor and the Duke of Boxford *Steven Kynman as Paxton *Togo Igawa as Hiro *Bob Golding as Sidney *Miranda Raison as Millie *Tom Hanks as Smokey *Jason Michas as London Personal Guard #3 *Andrew Francis as 7938 and London Personal Guard #2 *Whoopi Goldberg as Michelle *John DiMaggio as Dodger *Michael Keaton as Austin, Casey, and Justin *Jackie Buscarino as Chloe *Jessica DiCicco as Zoe, Fiona, and Kina *Mandy Moore as Sunny and Sally *George Clooney as Hubert Hitch Hiker *Halle Berry as Sarah Zen Missile *Jay Leno as Tillman *Joe Mantegna as Frederick Rivaro *Shia LaBeouf as Ethan *Malcolm McDowell as Professor Bulleid and Vincent Knight *Dee Bradley Baker as Ethan *Jack Black as Kabuto, Daniel Knight, and Brendan Rivaro *Jim Cummings as Elmer Jersey *Zachary Levi as Raku, Easy, and London Personal Guard #1 *Alan Tudyk as Peasy *David Kaufman as Marty McFly *Dan Castellaneta as Doc. Emmett L. Brown *Mary Steenburgen as Clara Clayton Brown *Lea Thompson as Lorraine McFly *Crispin Glover as George McFly *Elisabeth Shue as Jennifer Parker Category:Television Series